Meeting T'Pau
by LettieM
Summary: T'Pau summons Sarek back to Vulcan to account for his engagement to a Human woman, Amanda Grayson.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own em; don't profit.

Acknowledgement: Many, many thanks to T'Ashalik for her excellent beta and her generous encouragement and support.

The Vulcan language in this story is taken from two online sources: The Vulcan Language Dictionary and the Vulcan Language Institute Reclamation Project.

The Summons

Sarek was conducting his morning staff meeting when a message was passed to him by his chief aide, Soran, informing him that a communication from T'Pau required his immediate attention. After instructing Soran to take over the meeting, he returned to his office and called up T'Pau's message.

"To Sarek from T'Pau: Word has reached Vulcan of your announced intention to bond with a Terran female. This proposed marriage is unacceptable to our family and to the High Council. You will return to Vulcan on the first available transport vessel. Upon your arrival in Shi'Kahr, you will appear before me to account for your actions. In the interim, Soran will assume your diplomatic duties. Transmit a copy of your itinerary to this office within the hour."

When Sarek read the terse communication from his great-aunt, his jaw tightened. He had known when he asked Amanda to be his bond-mate and wife that he could expect something like this from T'Pau. It was no secret within the family, or on the High Council, that T'Pau disliked and distrusted humans, finding them to be an immature, violent, and irrational race of beings. Nevertheless, Sarek was unable to completely suppress a surge of anger in reaction to T'Pau's high-handed summons.

At that moment, Amanda Grayson was in a classroom at the Vulcan Embassy teaching a lesson on Terran culture and customs to ten Vulcan children of various ages. She was explaining the human custom of shaking hands to her students when she felt intense anger that could only have been transmitted to her through her bond with Sarek. She paused in the middle of a sentence, frowning in confusion. Reaching out to him through their newly established bond, she asked, "/_What is it, Sarek? What's wrong?/_" Almost immediately, she felt his mental shields slide into place, shutting her out.

Her students were confused by the prospect of their teacher standing there, silent and unmoving, with a strange frown on her face. After they sat for a few moments glancing at each other uneasily, the oldest child, T'Lira, rose and walked over to stand before their teacher. Gazing earnestly into Amanda's eyes, she tried to get her attention. "_Osavensu_? Are you unwell? Do you require assistance?"

With a start, Amanda focused on the concerned black eyes of her young student. "I'm all right, T'Lira. I apologize for the distraction, children. Now, where were we? Oh, yes, we were talking about why humans shake hands when greeting each other." She tried to carry on with her lesson, but was unable to concentrate on the subject matter. After a few more minutes of effort, she gave up and dismissed the class early, rushing to Sarek's office to find out what was wrong.

When she entered the ambassador's outer office, his new aide, Stelin, gazed at her expressionlessly with his cold black eyes."Miss Grayson, is there something you require?"

Amanda walked over to his desk. "Stelin, I need to speak with Sarek. Is he in his office?"

"The ambassador is in his private quarters packing. He left instructions that you are to attend him there. He will be departing for Vulcan within the hour, and he wishes to speak with you before he leaves."

"And you were intending to tell me this when?" Amanda muttered under her breath as she turned to leave Sarek's office, forgetting the acuity of Vulcan hearing.

"Miss Grayson?" Stelin replied.

"Never mind," she replied with equal coldness as the door to the outer office slid silently shut.

Growing more concerned with every passing minute, she hurried through the halls of the Vulcan Embassy toward Sarek's private quarters. The Vulcans she passed gazed after her with barely concealed disapproval. Vulcans, after all, did not rush from one place to another with unseemly haste. She didn't care; her only concern was get to her new bond-mate and find out what was wrong.

When she finally entered his private quarters, she found Sarek fastening his cloak as he briefed Soran about upcoming meetings and events he would have to attend in his superior's absence. His battered brown cloth travel case, already packed and ready for departure, sat at his feet.

Both men turned to face her when Amanda burst through the door, cheeks flushed, blue eyes wide with concern. Sarek exchanged a brief glance with his chief aide, who bowed to her. "_T'Sai_ Amanda." Soran picked up the travel case and turned back to face his superior. "I will meet you at the transporter pad in ten minutes, _Osu_."

Amanda nodded to Soran as he passed her on his way out of the ambassador's quarters. When the door closed behind her, she walked over to Sarek, extending paired fingers in the _ozh'esta_. "What's going on here? What was that surge of anger I felt from you, and why did you shut me out? Why do you have to leave for Vulcan with only one hour's notice? Is something wrong at home?"

Sarek touched his fingers to hers. "T'Pau has relieved me of my duties temporarily and summoned me back to Vulcan, Amanda." He hesitated before continuing. "She does not approve of our bonding. I'm to report to her immediately upon my arrival on Vulcan to 'account for my actions,' as she so charmingly put it." A nerve in his jaw twitched as he gazed at his new bond-mate.

Amanda's sapphire eyes blazed with anger. "Why, just because I'm human? Let's see, what is that nice little Vulcan pejorative? Oh, yes, _qom'i_, as in inferior species."

He caressed her cheek with paired fingers. "_Aduna_, you are inferior to no one. You are my chosen one. Never forget that."

Her anger momentarily diverted, she smiled up at him. "I love you, too. But still, this is ridiculous." She walked a few paces away and turned to face him. "This is the twenty-third century," she continued. "Prejudice should be a thing of the past, especially on the part of Vulcans. Aren't you the race that claims to follow the principles of IDIC? Well, we're a perfect symbol of diversity in combination. This kind of prejudice is, is . . . illogical!" she finished, throwing her hands into the air.

"Of course, you are right," he replied as he closed the distance between them. "Prejudice is illogical. Nevertheless, we must face the fact that it exists, not just on Vulcan, but on Earth as well. Need I remind you of the existence of human organizations such as Terra Prime? Or, for that matter, of the demonstrations that organization staged outside the Vulcan Embassy last week when our engagement was announced?"

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his broad chest. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" she asked. "We're two people who cherish each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together, and it seems that both our worlds oppose our marriage."

Sarek encircled her small form with his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. "We knew this would be difficult when we decided to marry, Amanda. We will face whatever obstacles we encounter together."

She pulled back and raised her face to gaze into his eyes. "But what about this T'Pau? She's not just the matriarch of the S'chn T'gai clan; she's also the head of the Vulcan High Council - the most powerful person on the planet. Can she actually end your diplomatic career? What if she refuses to sanction our marriage?"

"She is also my great-aunt, Amanda. As I have told you before, I am her favorite nephew. She has the authority to withdraw my appointment as the Vulcan ambassador to Earth and see to it that my diplomatic career is terminated. If she were to take such an action, I would offer my diplomatic services to the Federation. It would be illogical for the Federation Diplomatic Service to refuse my offer.

"I am more concerned about the possibility that she may refuse to sanction our marriage. She is, as you pointed out, the matriarch of my clan, the _Pid-kom_. If she refuses to acknowledge you as my wife, it will be virtually impossible for you to gain acceptance from Vulcan society in general. However, I have given the matter considerable thought, and I believe I will be able to overcome her objections."

He tipped her chin up so they gazed into each other's eyes. "Don't concern yourself about this, Amanda. I have confidence that I can deal with the situation. And now I must go meet Soran at the transporter platform. My transport to Vulcan leaves in fifteen point two zero minutes."

He lowered his head to kiss her. After a few moments, he reluctantly pulled away and released her. Extending paired fingers, he asked, "Will you walk with me, my _aduna_?"

She smiled up at him, matching paired fingers to his. "Of course, my _adun_. I love you, you know."

The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. "I do know. You tell me so constantly."

As they walked through the halls of the embassy toward the transporter pad, Amanda glanced anxiously at him. "You will contact me when you get to Vulcan, won't you, so I know you got there okay? And of course, after your meeting with T'Pau, call me and tell me everything that happened."

He returned her glance as he strode briskly down the hall, hands folded behind him. "I will."

By this time they had reached the transporter room. Soran, who was waiting for final instructions from Sarek, averted his eyes to give them some degree of privacy. They turned to face each other. "Have a safe journey," Amanda said softly extending paired fingers once again in the _ozh'esta_.

Her bond-mate touched his fingers to hers, gazing intently into her eyes for one long moment. "I will return as soon as I am able. All will be well. If you need anything in my absence, Soran will do his best to assist you."

She nodded silently, determined not to exhibit any emotional behavior in front of Soran and the transporter operator.

The ambassador turned, stepped up on the platform, and took his place on the transporter pad. After speaking with Soran for a few moments, he nodded at the Vulcan officer standing at the transporter controls. "Energize."

Amanda watched as her beloved dissolved into a maelstrom of sparkling golden flecks before fading gradually away. Now all she could do was wait.

Vulcan terms:

_Osavensu_: Respected teacher

_pid-kom_: Matriarch

_qom'i_: Human, Terran

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Would you please read a review? Feedback, whether positive or critical, helps me to grow as an author.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting T'Pau

Chapter 2, The Accounting

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em; don't profit.

Acknowledgement: Many, many thanks to T'Ashalik for her excellent beta and for her generous support and encouragement.

After an uneventful journey to Vulcan, Sarek sent a brief message to Amanda informing her of his safe arrival. Emerging from the space port in Shi'Kahr, he lifted his face to the brilliant sunlight and comforting heat of a Vulcan summer afternoon. It was most welcome after months of enduring the chill and damp of San Francisco. "I can only hope," he thought as he began the three-mile walk to the elegant administration building housing the Vulcan High Council chambers and T'Pau's office, "that I will not be cast out from my planet and my people before this day ends."

Upon arriving at T'Pau's office, he was informed by her aide, T'Lenn, that his great-aunt was presently occupied with "important matters" and had left instruction that he was to wait in her outer office until he was summoned into her presence. "Important matters indeed," Sarek thought as he seated himself in the reception area. "More likely she is attempting to gain a psychological advantage over me by having me wait for a prolonged period of time." Closing his eyes, he steepled his fingers, drew three deep cleansing breaths, and sank into meditation, seeking to organize his thoughts and calm his mind in preparation for the upcoming meeting with his great-aunt.

After waiting patiently for two point three eight hours, he was finally summoned into T'Pau's presence. When he entered her office, he found her sitting behind her massive desk making notations on her PADD with a stylus. When she did not look up or acknowledge his presence, he moved forward to the chair facing her desk and began to lower his body into the chair. Immediately her obsidian eyes snapped up to stare coldly into his.

"You have not been given permission to be seated, S'chn T'Gai Sarek. You will remain standing until I grant permission."

Straightening his legs, he assumed the position of respect, feet shoulder width apart, spine straight, eyes staring straight ahead, hands folded neatly behind his back. He had been in trouble with his great-aunt for youthful misdeeds in the past, but never had she exhibited such cold displeasure at his actions.

After working for five point five eight more minutes, T'Pau pushed her PADD aside and folded her hands on the desk before her, raising her gaze to her tall great-nephew. "Sit," she commanded curtly.

Sarek lowered himself into his chair and raised his eyes to those of his great-aunt and the matriarch of his clan. "_Opid-kom_," he said, bowing his head in a gesture of respect.

She ignored his address of respect and came straight to the point. "Great-nephew, you are a highly eligible male of the House of Surak. You could have had your choice of eligible young females from among the Surakian clans. Why have you chosen this, this . . . _qom'i_ female," she spat out the term with distaste, "to be your _ko-kugalsu__?_"

He stiffened and lifted his chin in response. "She is _not_ to be spoken of in that manner. Her name is Amanda Grayson, and she may be referred to as 'Amanda' or 'Miss Grayson.' She is my fiancée, the one I have chosen as my _aduna_; as such, I must insist that you accord her the respect that she is due."

"_Kroykah_," she responded, her voice cold as steel. "I am your great-aunt and the matriarch of this clan. _You_ will speak to _me_ with the respect _I_ am due."

Lowering his head, he struggled to bring his anger under control. There was a great deal at stake in this conversation. He must not allow T'Pau to provoke him into saying things he would later have cause to regret. "I ask forgiveness for my disrespect, _Otoz'ot'il."_

She nodded curtly. They stared silently into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity, until finally, the elder Vulcan blinked. "Do not presume upon our relationship. I will not tolerate any further outbursts from you."

When he inclined his head in acknowledgement, she continued. "You have not answered my question. Why have you chosen this Miss Grayson as your _ko-kugalsu_?"

"The answer to that question is simple; I chose her because I cherish her."

"How is this possible? In the history of diplomatic relations between Vulcan and Terra, there is no record of a bonding between a Vulcan and a Human."

"Then I shall be the first Vulcan to form such a bond."

"Explain to me how this relationship came about. I do not understand how you could allow yourself to develop a preference for a Human female."

Sarek leaned back in the chair and steepled his fingers. "I did not set out to court a Human female, _Otoz'ot'il_. My relationship with Amanda developed gradually. Soran hired her eleven months ago to teach classes in colloquial Federation Standard and English, as well as Terran culture and customs, to the Vulcan children of Embassy staff.

"Word soon filtered back to me that the children were most enthusiastic about their new teacher, and were making excellent progress in their ability to speak and understand both languages. Curious to see this phenomenon for myself, I audited one of her classes when I had a free afternoon. Her teaching style was impressive; she showed a surprising ability to keep Vulcan children challenged and engaged in the lessons.

"After she dismissed the class, I introduced myself to her and complimented her on the improvement the children had shown in their understanding of Terran languages and customs. After a brief but agreeable conversation, I asked her to consider tutoring me in colloquial Federation Standard for two one-hour sessions per week. She agreed, and the first session took place the next day.

"The tutoring sessions continued in this way for four months, until one afternoon when our lesson went longer than scheduled. We were having a most interesting conversation about the relative merits of managing emotions, as Humans are forced to do, as opposed to the mastery of emotions through the application of logic, as we Vulcans have done for centuries. Not wishing to see the conversation end, I invited her to share end meal with me in my private quarters. She agreed, and we spent the remainder of the evening discussing the similarities and differences between Human and Vulcan culture and customs.

"Over time, she and I began sharing other meals and spending more time together outside of the formal tutoring sessions. She challenged me to get out of the Embassy and walk among the people of Earth, attending cultural events, eating at San Francisco restaurants, shopping at local shopping centers, visiting parks, museums, and historic sites. I accepted her challenge, on the condition that she accompany me on such expeditions to serve as my companion and cultural guide.

"As we continued to keep company with each other, our relationship grew from that of teacher and student to that of friends. Some months later, I realized that I had come to cherish her in a much deeper way. When I told her of my feelings, I discovered that she felt the same way toward me. It was then that I extended to her the _koon-ut so'lik_."

There was no softening in the harsh features of T'Pau's face as he spoke, no warmth in her black eyes. "Regardless of how this relationship began, it must be terminated. An announcement will be issued through the Embassy in San-"

"No," he interrupted her, "I will not sever my relationship with Amanda. I will not terminate our engagement."

"I am the _Pid-kom_ of this clan. You will do as I order you to do."

Gazing impassively into her eyes, he responded, "I must respectfully refuse to obey your order."

Eyes narrowed, she glared at him. "How dare you refuse me. What have you done? Have you behaved dishonorably with this woman and gotten her with child? Is that why you refuse my order?"

"No, I have not 'behaved dishonorably' with Amanda; she is not pregnant. However, we are bonded in the Vulcan way. Our bond was formed on the grounds of the Vulcan Embassy compound in San Francisco, which, as you know, is Vulcan soil under both Terran and Vulcan law. Healer T'Vara examined our bond and declared it properly formed; it has been duly recorded in the Embassy branch of the Bureau of Vital Statistics."

His great-aunt was unmoved by his statement. "It is unfortunate you have taken such a foolish action. Nevertheless, marital bonds can legally be severed under certain circumstances. I shall have the bond declared invalid pursuant to section 425.163 of the Vulcan Legal Code, inasmuch as you were behaving without logic at the time the bond was formed. Healer T'Vara will assist you in severing the bond."

Sarek stared coldly into his great-aunt's eyes. "No, _Otoz'ot'il_. I will not agree to the severing of my bond with Amanda under any circumstances. I intend to marry her under Terran law as soon as possible after my return to Earth, and under Vulcan law when the fires are upon me. My decision is final."

T'Pau returned her great-nephew's stare, her black eyes cold with displeasure. "I nominated you for the position you currently hold. When others on the Council objected to your appointment to the position due to your lack of experience in the field, I supported your nomination, arguing that your innate abilities more than compensated for your lack of experience. It appears that I was incorrect. If you persist in refusing to obey my orders, you leave me no choice but to terminate your appointment as the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth."

He did not blink or alter his facial expression. "You must proceed as seems best to you, _Otoz'ot'il_. I will not change my mind."

She could scarcely believe her ears. Never, in all her years as _Pid-kom_ of the S'chn T'gai clan and Head of the Vulcan High Council, had anyone dared to refuse to obey one of her orders. "This is unacceptable. Your behavior is highly illogical. If you cannot be brought to see reason, I hold the power to declare you _vrekasht_. You would be cast out from your clan and your people forever. Do you value this _qom'i_ female so highly you are willing to lose your family, your career, and your position in Vulcan society?"

His eyes widened when he heard the word "_vrekasht_," but his face remained impassive. "While I do not wish to lose my position, my family, and my home, I repeat that my decision is final. I _will_ marry Amanda Grayson, regardless of any actions you may take against me. I do not believe there is anything more to be said on the subject by either of us. Therefore, I await your decision." Having said that, he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

Sagging back in her chair, T'Pau stared at her stubborn great-nephew in disbelief. Under the threat of the most dire consequences she could possibly hold out to him, he had not wavered in his determination to marry this young human woman.

Silence stretched out between them for long minutes. The late-afternoon sun slanted across the room, casting shadows on the harsh features of the aging matriarch and the aquiline profile of her young great-nephew. Both faces, so similar in profile, appeared to be set in stone. Finally, the elder Vulcan sighed and shifted in her chair. No living person aside from Sarek or her brother, Solkar, would have noted the miniscule softening of her facial expression.

"You spent too much time in Solkar's company in your youth, Great-Nephew," she said finally. "My brother has clearly exerted undue influence over you with his eccentric ideas about the merits of human culture."

Sarek let the tense muscles in his shoulders and neck relax, allowing himself to entertain the possibility that he may have won this fierce battle of wills with possibly the only being in the universe more stubborn than he.

"My time on Earth has demonstrated to me that _Osa-mekh'al_ Solkar is correct in his appreciation for the finer qualities of Humans," he replied. "That is why he was so successful in the performance of his duties as the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. It is my greatest wish to follow in his footsteps and expand the friendship between our two peoples - if, that is, you choose not to follow through on the actions you have described."

Feeling every one of her one hundred sixty-two years, T'Pau sighed and leaned forward, massaging her temples with gnarled fingers. "Leave me. I must meditate. Return here at 0700 hours tomorrow morning and you will have my answer."

Sarek inclined his head respectfully. "As you wish, _Opid-kom_." Rising gracefully from his chair, he bowed to his great-aunt and walked to the office door. Pausing in the doorway, he turned back to face his her, lifting his hand, fingers spread in the _ta'al_. "_Dif-tor heh smusma_, T'Pau."

"_Sochya eh dif,_ Sarek," she replied, returning his gesture.

Turning with the elegance and grace he had learned as a boy from observing his beloved grandfather Solkar's stately movements, Sarek exited the room and closed the door softly behind him.

Vulcan terms:

_ko-kugalsu_ - fiancee

_otoz'ot'il_: great-aunt

_koon-ut so'lik_: formal marriage proposal

A/N: I want to thank everyone who posted a review, added this story to their favorites list, and/or added an author or story alert. I very much appreciate your interest and your comments. If you read the first two chapters and haven't posted a review yet, I hope you will take a few minutes to do so, and let me know what you think of the story so far. This is my first multi-chapter story, and it was a big stretch for me as an author. Feedback, whether positive or critical, would be most appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting T'Pau

Chapter 3: The Answer

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em; don't profit.

Acknowledgements: As always, thanks to T'Ashalik for the excellent beta.

That evening Sarek stayed in temporary quarters at the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps Headquarters building rather than in his parents' home. After a very long and trying day, he felt the need for time alone without distraction to meditate and center himself.

Before retiring for the night, he initiated a comm link with his bond-mate to tell her about his conversation with T'Pau. As soon as he saw her lovely image appear on the comm screen, he felt his tense body relax. "Amanda," he said, his mouth curving up into the small smile he allowed no one else to see.

"Sarek, it's so good to see your face," she replied. Although she was smiling, he could see signs of tension in the tightness around her eyes. "I've been so worried about you, I haven't been able to concentrate on anything for more than a few minutes since you left. How did your conversation with T'Pau go? Tell me everything."

"Worry is illogical, _k'diwa_," he replied with the slight twinkle in his eyes that always appeared when he teased her. He was pleased to see her face relax into a genuine smile in response.

"Don't get all Vulcan on me now, _adun_. I know you're just trying to calm me down, and I love you for it. But I can't stand it another minute. What happened?"

His expression sobered. "The meeting was. . . quite difficult. She and I have had our confrontations over the years, but I have never seen her as displeased with me as she was today."

"What did she say?"

"She declared our relationship unacceptable and demanded that I terminate our engagement and sever our bond. When I respectfully declined to obey her order, she threatened to terminate my appointment as the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and end my diplomatic career. I told her that she must proceed as seems best to her, but I will not change my mind. That was when she made her final threat."

"Oh, my god, Sarek. What else could she possibly threaten you with?"

He shifted uneasily in his chair and averted his eyes. "She declared that I had behaved without logic when I bonded with you, and threatened to declare me _vrekasht _if I continued to refuse to obey her orders."

"_Vrekasht_?" she repeated, frowning as she sorted through her Vulcan vocabulary trying to remember the meaning of the word. "Outcast? What exactly did she mean by that?"

Sarek raised grim eyes to gaze into Amanda's eyes on the comm screen. "It is a formal proclamation that has rarely been invoked since the Time of Awakening and the founding of modern Vulcan society. If she were to declare me _vrekasht_, I would be cast out from my family and my clan. I would lose my place in Vulcan society forever."

Her eyes widened with horror, her face flushed with emotion, hands rising to cover her mouth. "That's terrible, Sarek. I can't let this happen to you. Maybe we should. . . ."

Sarek interrupted her. "No. That option is not acceptable. We are bonded to each other; I will not allow anything to separate us."

When she opened her mouth to speak, he held up one hand. "Hear me out, Amanda. When I restated my refusal to obey her orders regardless of any action she may take against me, T'Pau knew that she had exhausted every available option to bend me to her will.

"At the end of our conversation, she said that she needed to meditate and ordered me to return to her office at 0700 hours tomorrow morning, at which time she will give me her decision. I cannot know for certain what she will say; however, after taking all factors into consideration, I calculate the odds at less than forty point four five per cent that she will actually follow through on her threats. Regardless of what she says tomorrow, _aduna_, my decision is final. I will not agree to the severing of our bond under any circumstances."

She sank back in her chair, staring at her beloved Vulcan. "You would really give up your family, your career, your home, to marry me?"

He arched his left eyebrow. "I believe that is what I have just spent the last four point three five minutes telling you. To be more precise, I would be willing to accept such actions, rather than allow T'Pau or any one else to sever our bond. You are mine, as I am yours, for as long as we both live."

Amanda's eyes glistened with tears. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she whispered, lifting her fingers to touch his face on the comm screen, "and I love you so much."

Illogical though it was, he lifted his fingers and matched them to hers on his comm screen. "_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,_ _aduna_. It is late, and I am fatigued. I will contact you in the morning after my conversation with T'Pau. Try not to worry. All will be well. And now I bid you good night. Sleep well."

She smiled. "You too. Good night, my love." She reached forward to break the comm link, and her image disappeared from the screen. Sarek sat a few minutes in darkness, fingers steepled, before rising to retire for the night.

The next morning, after meditation and a light meal of _kaasa_ juice, tea, and plomeek soup, he took a relaxing sonic shower and dressed in a dark blue tunic decorated with Golic symbols bearing his clan name, and matching trousers. After carefully brushing his hair into place, he applied hair creme in an attempt to control his hair's unfortunate tendency to relax into waves, a tendency that had been his lifelong nemesis.

This promised to be one of the most important days of his life thus far, and he wanted to appear at his best for this second meeting with his great-aunt. After examining his image in the mirror from all angles, he nodded in satisfaction and left for his scheduled meeting.

He arrived at her office at six point five nine hours precisely. Tardiness was something he had never tolerated in himself or others. T'Lenn greeted him politely and asked him to be seated. After announcing his arrival to her employer, she rose and gestured him into the inner office.

He entered the office and bowed politely. "_Ha'tha ti'lu_, _Otoz'ot'il_." T'Pau looked more rested than she had the previous day, but her composed countenance gave him no clue as to what this day held for him.

"_Ha'tha ti'lu_, Sarek. Be seated," she replied, waving her hand at the same chair he had occupied the day before. He moved forward to the indicated chair and seated himself, gazing at her expectantly.

HIs great-aunt leaned forward, resting her forearms on her desk and folding her hands together. "I have given our conversation of yesterday a great deal of thought. As you know, I have taken a personal interest in your development and education from the day of your birth. You are the first-born of the House of Surak. As such, much has been expected of you in terms of personal conduct, academic achievement, and performance of your duties to the family.

"I know that it has never been an easy task for you to live up to the high expectations placed upon you by your father. Unfortunately, you inherited my brother's overly emotional nature. From the time you were a small boy, I watched you struggle with mastery of your emotions, just as Solkar did when he was a young child.

"Your father found your emotional outbursts quite difficult to deal with; he never experienced the difficulties you faced in achieving emotional mastery when he was young. That is precisely why he demanded so much of you; he knew your path in life would never go smoothly until you achieved _a'rie'mnu._

"Because you came to stay with me so often when your parents traveled on diplomatic missions, I have served as your _ko-mekh'il_. As such, I have always attempted to reinforce your father's teachings, to help you to become the honored young man you were meant to be by both birth and innate potential. After many struggles in your youth, you have fulfilled your parents' and my expectations and become the talented and successful diplomat we all knew you were born to be.

"That is why I find your behavior in this situation to be so difficult to understand or accept. It is your duty to your family to marry a suitable young Vulcan woman and produce an heir who will one day follow in your footsteps."

Sarek leaned forward and folded his hands on the opposite side of his great-aunt's desk. "I assure you, _Otoz'ot'il_, I am well aware of my duty to the family. I have always endeavored to live up to my father's expectations and perform my family duties to the best of my ability.

"When Father called me into diplomatic service, did I not give up my astrophysics teaching position at the Vulcan Science Academy to follow in his footsteps as a diplomat? Did I not marry the woman _Sa-mekh_ and _Ko-mekh_ chose for me as a boy of seven?" His face darkened, remembering the pain and rejection he had suffered at the hands of his ex-wife. "And you know full well how that bonding turned out.

"In all other ways, I have set aside my own wishes in the service of my family and my planet. This one thing I intend do for myself. I shall marry the woman of _my_ choice, the one who pleases me and completes me as no other could."

T'Pau frowned. "But what of your duty to your House to produce an heir? It is well known that humans are physically much weaker than Vulcans. It is doubtful that Miss Grayson would survive your next Time of Mating. Even if she did, there is little likelihood you would be able to conceive a child with her, or that she could successfully carry such a child to term if conception were to occur. Assuming the two of you managed to conceive and give birth to a living infant, it would be a hybrid child, neither fully Vulcan nor fully human, never truly at home on either world."

"Amanda and I are well aware of the issues you raise. We have already sought counseling with Healer T'Vara about the demands Amanda's body will face during my Time, and we believe we have developed certain. . . strategies that will enable her to survive relatively unscathed, despite the strength difference between us. We both desire children, and _Ohakausu_ Sorel and Dr. Daniel Corrigan have conducted genetic testing. They believe that the differences in our DNA are not so great that we cannot have a child with the aid of medical intervention."

"There is another obvious consideration that cannot be ignored, Sarek-kam: the difference in life span between Vulcans and Humans. The average life expectancy for humans is one hundred twenty-five years. You can expect to live approximately one hundred years beyond that. She will age faster than you and die while you are still in your prime. Then what will you do?"

Sarek's face sobered as he listened to his great-aunt's words. This was the one aspect of his relationship with Amanda he preferred not to dwell upon, although, of course, it was always present in the back of his mind - a painful reminder that not even meditation could remove from his awareness.

"I am keenly aware of the difference in life expectancy. She and I discussed this issue at great length before we formed our marital bond. Even taking this factor into consideration, however, I concluded that I would rather have a shorter lifetime with Amanda as my wife than a longer marriage with any Vulcan female of my acquaintance.

"As to what I will do when she. . . " he paused for a moment, swallowing convulsively. "When she is no longer with me," he continued, his voice deepening with suppressed emotion, "I can only say that I will deal with the situation when it arises. I have nothing more to say on this subject," he added, "and I will not discuss it further."

T'Pau nodded soberly. A long silence stretched out between them. Finally she took up the thread of the conversation again. "What about your diplomatic career? Your wife will be extremely important to the success of you diplomatic missions, almost as important as you are yourself. How can Miss Grayson properly carry out her duties as the Vulcan Ambassador's wife when she is an illogical Human female, unable to control her own emotions in the presence of diplomatic colleagues and other important officials?"

"You would not say that if you had met Amanda. During the course of our courtship, she attended many diplomatic functions with me; she has been universally well received by my diplomatic colleagues. Yes, she is Human and she experiences emotions, but she does not allow them to cause her to behavior inappropriately, especially in the diplomatic setting. She has shown herself to be charming and gracious at such functions, honoring the manners and customs of other races without denying her own humanity.

"In fact, she has already defused several tense situations that threatened to spiral out of control with her own unique combination of humor and charm. Further, her advice and suggestions as to how to interpret and deal with the illogical behavior of Humans and other emotional races has been invaluable to Soran and to me on a number of occasions. There is no question that she will be an asset to me in my diplomatic career."

He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts. "On a more personal level, I will tell you that she pleases me in every way. I feel with her the closeness, the intimacy, that was never present in my previous marriage. As you yourself pointed out, I have always struggled with emotional mastery, a trait I inherited from _Osa-mekh'al_ Solkar. Because of this trait, Amanda is uniquely suited to be my bond mate and wife. She does not judge me as deficient or reject me if I occasionally experience lapses of emotional control.

"On the contrary, she cherishes and accepts me exactly as I am, as I do her. Since she and I formed our bond, I have known a peace and contentment that I have never experienced before. For all these reasons, I have concluded she is indeed the logical choice to be my bond-mate and wife.

"That is why I respectfully ask you to at least meet her and examine our bond for yourself before refusing to sanction our marriage or receive her into the family. If you do, you will see that I am correct."

T'Pau signed and leaned back in her chair, gazing thoughtfully at her favorite nephew for several minutes. He gazed back at her calmly, awaiting her decision. Finally she broke her silence. "You have never been an easy child to deal with, Sarek-kam. Nevertheless, I have always cherished you greatly. I have no wish to take harsh actions against you. On the contrary, my greatest wish has always been to see you content and successful in your career and in your life, with a good wife by your side and children at your feet."

"That is what I wish for myself, _Otoz'ot-il_. And Amanda is the one I desire as my wife and the mother of my children."

T'Pau's mouth quirked. "So you have said." Shaking her head, she continued. "How did you come to be so stubborn and self-willed, child? You did not inherit that trait from your grandfather."

Sarek arched his left eyebrow. "To find the answer to that question, _Otoz'ot'il_, perhaps you should look in the mirror?"

To his amazement, his great-aunt made an odd noise that would have sounded like a snort coming from a Human. "Do not show such disrespect to your _Pid-kom_. Very well, bring this paragon of a woman here to Vulcan so that I may meet her in person and examine your bond for myself."

When Sarek moved as if to stand, she lifted her left hand and pointed her index finger at him. "Sit. I have not dismissed you." When he sat back down, she continued, "Know this: I promise you nothing. If I do not find her acceptable or your bond properly formed after meeting her, I shall still follow through on the actions I described yesterday. Do you understand?"

Sarek bowed his head. "I understand, _Oto'zot'il_, and I thank you."

"Very well, then. Leave me. Return to me with your Amanda within two weeks, and we shall see."

Sarek rose and bowed deeply to his cherished great-aunt before walking toward the door. When he reached the doorway, he paused and turned back toward her, raising his fingers in the _ta'al_. "_Ashau nash-veh tu, Otoz'ot-il_. _Dif-tor heh smusma._"

" _Ashau nash-veh tu,_ Sarek-kam. _Sochya eh dif_."

Vulcan terms:

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: _I cherish thee, used between bond-mates.

_kaasa: _blue-green fruit often made into juice

_ha'tha ti'lu: _good morning

_a'rie'mnu: _mastery of passion and emotion

_ko-mekh'il: _grandmother

_hakausu: _healer

_ashau nash-veh tu_: I cherish thee.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who read the story and took the time to leave a review or add story alerts or author alerts. I'm encouraged and inspired by your kind words. If you are enjoying the story but haven't left a review yet, please take a minute to do so. Feedback is the only way I have to know how I'm doing as a writer. Thank you again for reading this story; I hope you're enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting T'Pau

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own em; don't profit.

Acknowledgements: Many, many thanks to T'Ashalik, as always, for her excellent beta reading and for her generous support and encouragement.

Also, I want to extend special thanks to KarraCaz for the lovely images she created of Amanda wearing the Vulcan robes described in this chapter. These images can be found on her homepage, a link to which can be found at her profile.

_A/N:_ Healer Sorel and Dr. Daniel Corrigan are characters created by Jean Lorrah in her Star Trek novels _The Vulcan Academy Murders_ and_The IDIC Epidemic_.

Amanda peered critically at herself in the mirror; while she had managed to arrange her shoulder-length brown hair into a formal style that approximated the current style among Vulcan women, one stubborn tendril kept escaping.

Sighing in exasperation, she looked over her shoulder to see if Sarek had finished dressing. Not surprisingly, he was already dressed and ready to leave for their meeting with T'Pau. After some deliberation, he had chosen a deep burgundy tunic and black trousers for this very important occasion. His shining black hair was, as always, immaculately groomed.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked as he walked up behind her to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. "I do not wish to be late for our appointment."

She turned to smile affectionately up at her new husband. "I know, _adun_. You've said that at least five times in the last five minutes." Resting her hands on his chest, she rose up to kiss his cheek. "You look so handsome, I'd marry you all over again if we weren't already married."

He arched a brow at her. "Your statement is most illogical, Amanda. Since you are already married to me, under Terran law at least, why would you wish to marry me again?"

She smiled up at him, blue eyes twinkling. "Because I love you?"

His lips curved upward in what she called his 'Vulcan smile.' "Despite the fact that we have known each other for one year and two months, and you are now my bond-mate and wife, I still do not understand you."

She laughed, twining her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't worry about that, dear. Most human men will tell you the same thing; they don't understand their wives either. Consider it one of the many benefits of being married to a human woman."

"Indeed," he replied, tilting her chin up and kissing her softly. Taking a step back, he surveyed her appearance, his gaze moving up from the delicate silver sandals on her feet, past the sleeveless ivory silk brocade dress that barely skimmed her slender figure, to the high mandarin collar, and finally, to the elegant arrangement of her hair.

"_Aduna_, your appearance is satisfactory, but I must ask: have you deliberately left this one strand of hair loose?" he asked, reaching to tug at the stubborn tendril of wavy brown hair that refused to stay in place. "It does not appear to conform to the overall aesthetic arrangement of your hair."

She exhaled in exasperation, causing the tendril in question to float up into the air and settle over her right eye. "No, husband, it was _not_ deliberate. This one strand of hair seems to have a mind of its own. I can't get it to stay put, no matter how many times I try to fix it in place with this jeweled hair pin your sister-in-law T'Para loaned me."

"Will you allow me to attempt to pin it in its proper place?" Sarek inquired, reaching for the pin she held up in her right hand.

She handed the pin to him, not even trying to conceal her frustration. "Please do. I'm not having much luck, and we're running out of time."

Her new husband took the pin, lifted the tendril in question carefully, and placed it in precisely the correct spot, sliding the pin easily into place. "I believe this should hold," he said, nodding in satisfaction.

"Amanda, I had my tailor, Sotek, make formal Vulcan robes for you," Sarek said. "I trust you will find them pleasing. The garment you are wearing is the inner dress." Opening the garment bag he had left on the bed earlier, he turned and held up a shimmering floor-length peacock blue silk brocade garment with long, draped sleeves and a shawl collar. The collar, sleeves, and hem of the floor-length robe were all faced with a contrasting band of ivory silk brocade.

"This is the formal inner robe," he said, holding the garment for her as she placed her arms through the sleeves. "The shawl collar drapes left to right, and is tied at the waist," he explained as he tied the inner robe at her right side.

Next he held up a wide ivory satin brocade sash threaded with narrow peacock blue silk ribbons. "This sash is placed at your waist," he explained as he draped the sash around her waist, "and secured in back. The ribbons tie in front, thusly," he continued as he tied the ribbons neatly at her waist, allowing the ends of the ribbons to drape gracefully past her knees.

Turning to retrieve the final garment from the garment bag, he held up a sleeveless robe of peacock blue satin faced with contrasting bands of the same white satin brocade as the inner robe. "Finally, this is the outer robe." When Amanda had inserted her arms through the deep armholes, he carefully settled the robe over her shoulders and arranged the attached hood.

Biting her lip, she gazed up at him nervously. "Do I look all right? Do you think T'Pau will find my appearance acceptable?"

"Your appearance is everything one could wish, _k'diwa_," he said, grasping her shoulders to turn her around so she could view her image in the floor-length mirror behind her. "See for yourself."

She inhaled softly when she saw her image for the first time in Vulcan robes. Instead of the Amanda she saw in the mirror every day, the image of a princess from an ancient fairy tale gazed back at her from the mirror.

"These robes are beautiful, Sarek," she said. "Thank you. Sotek did a wonderful job."

"He is an efficient tailor. I find his work to be satisfactory," he replied. At that moment, there was a soft knock on the door. "I believe our limousine is ready to leave for T'Pau's residence," he said, opening the door to reveal Solok, the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps chauffeur.

"Your hover car awaits, _S'haile_," the young man said, bowing to Sarek, "if you are ready to depart?"

"We are ready, Solok. One moment please." Closing the door, he walked into the bathroom and returned with a tri-ox hypospray. "This should help you deal with the thin air of Vulcan," he explained as he depressed the device against Amanda's neck.

"Thank you," she said, sighing with relief. "I can breathe a little easier already."

"Shall we?" he asked as he reopened the door, looking at his new wife with a question in his eyes. When he saw her small nod in reply, he gave her a grateful glance and turned to precede her out the door.

When he had first informed Amanda that Vulcan wives, by tradition, walked three paces behind their husbands in public, an extended conversation had ensued about the importance of equal rights for women. After he had explained the original reasons for the custom, however, she had decided to comply with it, to show honor to her husband and the customs of his people.

When they were seated in the hover car and under way, he raised the privacy shield between the chauffeur and the passenger sections of the vehicle and turned to face his wife. Grasping her hands in his, he felt her fear and uncertainty about their upcoming meeting with T'Pau through their bond. /_You are nervous._/

/_Terrified would probably be a more accurate description. Our whole future rests on this meeting, and you've told me she doesn't like or trust Humans. I'm afraid that if I say one thing wrong, or unintentionally violate some obscure rule of Vulcan protocol, I'll ruin my chances of being accepted into your family - and cause you to become an outcast from your home and your family forever in the process/."_

He released her hands and caressed her cheek. "My great-aunt is a formidable and powerful woman, _ashayam_, but she is also the most logical person I know. It would be illogical for her to reject you simply because of some social faux pas. She has agreed to meet with you at my request, and she knows that I have no intention of severing our bond. Moreover, she admitted to me at our last meeting that she has no wish to take harsh measures against me; therefore, it is in her own self-interest to find a logical way to accept you into the family without losing face before the High Council or the members of the our family."

When he saw the thoughtful expression forming on Amanda's face, he continued. "You can expect her to be cold and unwelcoming when you first meet her. She will no doubt ask probing questions and challenge your commitment to me and to our marriage, as well as your willingness to conform to Vulcan customs and traditions. She may well attempt to provoke you into an emotional display of tears or anger in order to 'prove' to me that you are not an acceptable mate."

"You keep telling me that you're her favorite nephew. What's your secret for dealing with her when you're in trouble with her?"

"Until the announcement of our engagement, I had not been 'in trouble with' her, as you put it, in many years. However, _Osa-mekh'al _Solkar counseled me when I was a small boy to show neither fear nor submissiveness when confronting her. He told me that she reserves her respect for those who face her with dignity and strength. I have found that to be true in my dealings with her over the years."

"And that's how I should act when I meet her?"

"It would be the logical course of action."

At that moment, the hover car coasted to a silent stop and settled gently upon the sand. Seconds later, Solok tapped on the window to indicate they had reached their destination. "We have arrived at T'Pau's estate," Sarek said, turning to face Amanda.

Extending paired fingers to her in the _ozh'esta_, he spoke to her through their bond, /_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, ashayam_. _All will be well./_

/_I love you, too,/_ she replied. When Solok opened the door, Sarek emerged first, turning to assist Amanda from the vehicle.

He turned to the chauffeur. "_Nemaiyo_, Solok."

Solok bowed. "I come to serve, _S'haile_."

"Your service honors us," Sarek replied. "I will send word when we are ready to return to VDC headquarters."

"_Ha, S'haile_," the chauffeur replied, entering the vehicle. Seconds later it rose into the air with a low hum and glided smoothly away.

Amanda's eyes widened when she got her first glimpse of T'Pau's estate. Rather than a single dwelling, T'Pau's residence was a vast complex of low interconnected buildings constructed of reddish-tan adobe made from the clays and sands of Vulcan.

"It's huge," she commented in wonder, her gaze wandering over the elegant curves and arches of the buildings before her, gracefully broken up by large expanses of windows gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Sarek nodded, his gaze traveling with an unreadable expression over the elegant exterior of his family complex. "This is the ancestral home of the S'chn T'gai clan. The oldest part of this complex is over two thousand years old. Over the centuries, extensions have been added as the clan expanded, until it reached its present size three hundred forty-five years ago.

"I was born and raised here. My parents still reside here, as do T'Pau and _Osa-mekh'al_ Solkar. As of the latest census, over three hundred members of my clan were in residence here; however, in recent years, younger families are choosing to live in single family dwellings in the suburbs of Shi'Kahr."

Noting the pinkness in his young wife's cheeks, he extended two fingers in the _ozh'esta_. "Come, _aduna_, let us enter the complex. Our appointment is scheduled to begin in two point four five minutes, and the heat is affecting you adversely."

She touched her fingers to his. "_Ha_, _adun_." Turning with his usual grace, he led her into the compound.

After the harsh brilliance of Vulcan's summer sun, the interior of the compound seemed cool and dim. The gleaming floors were composed of highly polished black stone, and subdued lighting illuminated the whitewashed adobe walls of the spacious entry hall.

Further down the entry hall, Amanda could see a series of graceful arches to the left and right, apparently leading to different residential wings of the compound. Despite the fact that over three hundred people lived in the compound, a profound silence reigned in the entry hall where they were standing.

When they had removed their outer robes and hung them upon pegs near the entry door, they heard soft footsteps approaching them. Turning, they saw a tall young woman gliding toward them, her slim figure accentuated by robes of deep forest green. Her shining black hair was arranged in an elaborate knot held in place by sparkling jeweled pins.

Startling jade green eyes gazed at them from a pale, composed face that still bore the soft curves of youth. Delicate upswept eyebrows rose gracefully away from a thin, high-arched nose that bore a strong resemblance to Sarek's, a family trait Solkar often described as 'noses of distinction.'

Moving to stand before Sarek, she bowed gracefully. "Welcome home, Cousin. It is agreeable to see you again."

"And you, T'Zena," Sarek replied. Turning, he gestured Amanda forward to stand beside him. "Allow me to present she who is my wife, Amanda Grayson."

T'Zena tilted her head to one side at her cousin's slight emphasis on the word "wife." Having just been informed as to how Amanda was to be addressed, the young woman shifted her gaze to her cousin's new bond-mate. Her eyes, bright with intelligence and curiosity, slid over Amanda's curved brows and rounded ears before she inclined her head. "It is agreeable to make your acquaintance, _T'Sai_."

Amanda inclined her head in response. "And yours," she replied in virtually unaccented Vulcan.

Walking to a niche in the wall to her right, T'Zena lifted a simple red clay pitcher adorned with Golic symbols and poured water into three small cups. After placing the cups on a tray, she handed one to Amanda, one to Sarek, and kept one for herself. Holding the cup cradled in her hands, she recited a ritual greeting that had been spoken by Vulcans to offer guests the hospitality of their homes for thousands of years.

"When our ancestors roamed the sands of this planet in nomadic tribes, they treasured nothing more highly than water. All tribes shared water with weary travelers who requested the hospitality of their tents. As it has been from the Time of the Beginning, so it shall always be. _Nam-tor masu ha'kiv_. Water is Life. Drink and be refreshed, _T'Sai_ Amanda. In the name of the S'chn T'gai clan, I offer you the hospitality of our home." With that, she lifted her cup and took a sip of the cool water. Sarek followed suit, and finally, Amanda took a sip of her water. It had a sharp, pleasant taste not unlike Terran mineral water.

"_Opid-kom_ T'Pau awaits you," T'Zena said after she had collected the cups and returned them to the wall niche, "if you will follow me?"

Sarek nodded, and he and Amanda followed his young cousin down the hallway to a large pair of arched bronze doors decorated with columns of Golic script. "The teachings of Surak," Sarek explained when he saw his young wife leaning closer to try to decipher the writing on the door. Although her spoken Vulcan was excellent, she was still learning to read and write Golic script.

T'Zena touched her palm to a plate to the right of the doorway, and the heavy door swung silently inward. They entered a large sitting room furnished with four formal straight-backed chairs. The curved whitewashed walls of the room were hung with a display of traditional Vulcan weapons and a series of jewel-toned silk tapestries decorated with Golic script and stylized depictions of Vulcan flora and fauna.

"If you will wait here, I will inform T'Pau that you are here," T'Zena said before entering a smaller pair of double doors. A moment later she reappeared in the doorway and gestured them inside. "Please, enter," she said. "She will see you now."

_sa-mekh'al_: grandfather

_nemaiyo: _Thank you.

_masu_: water

_ha'kiv: _life

Thank you for reading this story. Would you please leave a review? Feedback, whether positive or critical, helps me to grow as a writer.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting T'Pau

Chapter Four, The Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em; don't profit.

Acknowledgement: Many, many thanks to T'Ashalik for her excellent beta and her ongoing support and encouragement.

Sarek entered first, Amanda following three paces behind. "Come here," T'Pau said from the far corner of the room. The brilliant afternoon sunlight streaming from the expansive windows behind her cast her face in shadow. When Sarek and Amanda moved closer, she had her first sight of this most formidable of all Vulcan matriarchs.

The elder Vulcan was seated in an elaborately carved ebony chair that resembled a throne more than a piece of furniture intended for comfort or relaxation. She wore formal black silk robes, unadorned except for the sigils bearing the clan name.

Her hair, jet-black except for a dramatic white streak, was pinned on top of her head in a structured formal arrangement. It was impossible to determine her age from her appearance; her thin face was smooth and unlined, but her fathomless black eyes, piercing in their intensely focused gaze, spoke of a long life and vast experience.

Sarek stepped closer to T'Pau and executed a formal bow. "_Opid-kom_, it is agreeable to see you again."

"And you, Sarek," she replied, her gaze shifting from her great-nephew to Amanda. "And this is your _ko-kugalsu_?"

Her husband gestured her forward to stand beside him. "_Otoz'ot-il_, allow me to present she who is my wife, Amanda Grayson."

Amanda made her own formal bow. "I am honored to make your acquaintance, _T'Sai_."

The clan matriarch gazed at her in silence for long moments. Even though she was trembling and felt as though she could faint at any moment, Amanda managed to stand straight under the clan matriarch's leisurely inspection. Never had she met anyone like this formidable woman - it was almost as though those glittering black eyes could see through her robes, and straight into her soul.

Finally, the elder Vulcan shifted her gaze back to her great-nephew. "Move forward. I will inspect your bond." He bowed and turned to Amanda, extending paired fingers. /_We will walk forward and kneel before her. She will place her fingers on the psi points on both of our faces. Through our bond you will feel her in your mind. Do not be afraid or try to resist her. She will not invade your personal thoughts; she merely seeks to evaluate our bond for herself_./

Her sapphire eyes gazed trustingly up into his. /_As long as you're with me, I won't be afraid_./ Turning, they walked together to stand before T'Pau and sank gracefully to their knees, heads lowered respectfully.

Amanda felt three hot, dry fingers touch the psi points on her face. Within seconds she and Sarek were joined in their bond, normally an intensely joyous experience. But in this case, another presence was there also - an overwhelmingly powerful force that cut effortlessly through the instinctive resistance she put up against the invasive alien presence in her mind.

Although she could not perceive the aging matriarch's thoughts, Amanda could feel the orderly, logical nature of her mind. She could also feel the pride and arrogance that had grown with decades of unquestioned authority as family matriarch and Head of the High Council.

Moments later, the meld was broken, and Amanda was alone in her own mind again. Opening her eyes, she saw that her husband and his great-aunt were staring at each other.

"I was not convinced it was even possible to form a bond between a Vulcan and a human, and yet you have formed one of the deepest marital bonds I have experienced in my time as _Pid-kom_. What is this child's psi rating?"

Sarek turned to gaze warmly at his new wife. "Amanda was tested when we decided to marry, and her esper rating was no higher than level two. Nevertheless, I experienced no difficulty in forming a bond with her. She is my _t'hy'la_, and I find great satisfaction in the depth of our bond."

T'Pau gazed consideringly at her great-nephew for a few moments before shifting her gaze to Amanda. "Leave us. I will speak with Miss Grayson alone."

Sarek bowed and turned to face his wife. "I will wait outside, _aduna_," he said softly, his eyes seeking to reassure her.

"_Ha, adun_," she replied before turning again to face T'Pau.

The aging matriarch gestured to a chair next to her. "Be seated, child." Noting the pinkness in Amanda's cheeks, she gestured at a nearby table that held two delicate crystal decanters and three glasses. "Please help yourself to water or _kaasa_ juice. I believe this is your first trip to Vulcan. You must feel the heat."

"_Nemaiyo, Opid-kom_, Amanda replied, pouring herself a glass of chilled water from the water pitcher. "The heat is difficult to deal with, but nothing I cannot acclimate to given time." Taking a sip of water, she continued. "From what I've seen of Vulcan so far, I find it to be very beautiful. I am beginning to understand why Sarek speaks so eloquently of his home planet."

Shifting in her seat, T'Pau folded her hands together and came straight to the point. "Tell me, child, why you wish to marry my great-nephew. Surely it would be more logical to bond with a male of your own species."

She straightened at the matriarch's words. "With all due respect, _T'Sai_, Sarek and I are married under Terran law, and bonded under Vulcan law. At the appropriate time, we intend to be married under Vulcan law as well. I am sure Sarek has already explained to you why he found it logical to marry me.

"I, however, am human. My reasons for marrying him were emotional. I love him very much, more than life itself, and it is my greatest wish to spend the rest of my life with him. Despite our differences, he is my _t'hy'la, _my soul-mate. I believe that makes my decision to marry him a logical one."

"Human logic," the clan matriarch said dismissively, "based upon emotional reasoning."

Amanda nodded calmly. "Perhaps. But then, I am human. I honor my husband and I intend to abide by the customs and ways of his people. But I cannot, and will not, deny my humanity."

The matriarch's left eyebrow arched. "Fascinating. The little _qom'i_ has a temper."

Amanda's blue eyes flashed, but she did not allow T'Pau's provocation to cause her to lose her composure. "I respectfully request that you not refer to me as '_qom'i_'. The word carries the connotation that I am an inferior being, and for that reason your continued use of the word could lead me to believe its use is intended to be offensive."

T'Pau tilted her head to the side, studying her great-nephew's human bond-mate. "Very well, Miss Grayson."

"Please, call me Amanda."

"As you wish. So, Miss Amanda, tell me why I should accept you into the S'chn T'Gai clan. It is unprecedented for our clan, or indeed any Vulcan clan, to sanction a bond between a Vulcan and a human."

Amanda took another sip of water and placed her glass carefully on the table. "I am aware of that. But as we Humans say, there is a first time for everything. Perhaps the simplest reason I can offer you is that it is my husband's highest wish that you sanction our bond and accept me into your family. I know through my bond with him that, aside from his parents and grandfather, there is no one he honors and cherishes more than you, _T'Sai_ T'Pau. Your approval of his actions has always been, and will always be, of great importance to him."

The clan matriarch's face softened almost imperceptibly. "Indeed. And I cherish him. I do not know if you understand how important that young man is to my clan and to Vulcan itself, Miss Amanda. In terms of Old Earth royalty, he would be considered a prince. And that is one of many reasons the woman he chooses as his bond-mate and wife is of particular concern to me."

Amana lowered her eyes, gazing thoughtfully at the sparkling diamond ring on the ring finger of her left hand. Raising her eyes to gaze levelly into T'Pau's eyes, she replied, "I do understand your concern; however, the fact is that he has made his choice. The only question to be decided is whether or not you will accept it."

"And thus we find ourselves back at the beginning of this discussion. Very well. I must ask if you truly understand what will be required of you as Sarek's wife. You are not simply his spouse as humans understand the term. You are literally the other half of his soul. You will hold the power of life and death over him during his Time of Mating. What if you become frightened when you fully experience the violence and madness of the Vulcan male during his Time? You cannot simply walk away from your husband and file for divorce as Human women are known to do. If you refuse him, he will certainly die."

"I have been fully briefed by Healer T'Vara about what to expect during his Time, and I assure you that I will never leave him or forsake him, no matter how frightened I am or how much he might unintentionally hurt me. I am his, as he is mine, for as long as we both live."

"There are other considerations. Do you realize the problems you will face being accepted into Vulcan society once he brings you here to live, even if I decide to sanction your bond? You may find that you are not welcome in the homes of some prominent Vulcan families. You could find yourself isolated in your home, without the fellowship or friendship of other women.

"There will be times when your bond-mate travels off-planet on diplomatic missions and you will not be allowed to accompany him. When you go alone to the market without Sarek there to protect you, you may find that merchants pretend they do not see you. They could refuse to serve you. You will likely find yourself far from your home, your family, your friends, lonely and unwelcome on your husband's home planet. Can you cope with that?"

"You paint a dire picture of my future here on Vulcan. I have every hope that my life here will not be as difficult as you predict. I am now the wife of a diplomat. Once Sarek and I move to Vulcan, I will consider myself an informal ambassador for my people.

"As Vulcans have the opportunity to meet me and come to know me, they will find that our two races have more in common than they had previously thought. I believe that Vulcans and Humans have much to learn from each other. As Surak himself once said, '_Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on_.'"

T'Pau frowned, displeased to see this young human woman quoting Surak to her, correctly and on point.

"There is also the question of whether the two of you will be able to have children. After Sarek told me he had consulted with _Ohakausu_ Sorel and Dr. Daniel Corrigan about the possibility of your conceiving and successfully carrying a child to term, I took the liberty of speaking with Sorel myself. He admitted to me that the odds of natural conception are vanishingly low, and the odds of achieving a viable pregnancy through medical intervention are less than forty per cent. If my great-nephew marries you, his chances of having a child, or children, are very small. Would you deprive him of the opportunity to fulfill his desire for fatherhood?"

"First, I must repeat that Sarek and I are married. You continue to ignore that fact. Beyond that, I assure you that I want nothing more than to have children with my husband. Granted, the odds are not in our favor, but Healer Sorel and Dr. Corrigan believe that there is a reasonable chance of success, and they are fully committed to pursuing that goal. I am cautiously optimistic, as is Sarek."

"It remains to be seen whether your optimism is justified. You keep insisting that the two of you are already married. You may be married under Terran law, but Vulcan law does not recognize that marriage. As to your bond with Sarek, it will be recognized only if I sanction it."

"And will you?" Amanda asked. "You've examined our bond. Did you find fault with it? Is it improperly formed or inadequate?"

The clan matriarch frowned at her great-nephew's young bond-mate. "The bond is properly formed; I find no fault with it."

"So now we've come to the real heart of the matter, haven't we?" Amanda replied. "All those other issues you've raised were either side issues or questions you've already discussed with my husband. With all due respect, _T'sai_, isn't your real objection to our marriage the fact that I'm Human?"

T'Pau gazed thoughtfully at the young woman seated opposite her. This _qom'i_ female was proving to be more interesting than she had anticipated. She had spirit, a quality the clan matriarch had always appreciated when exhibited appropriately and logically.

"All the questions I have raised are legitimate concerns. But you are correct: my principal objection to your bond with my great-nephew has to do with the fact that you are Human."

Amanda leaned forward, gazing directly into the elder Vulcan's obsidian eyes. "I don't understand. My husband says you are the most logical person he knows, but prejudice is illogical and contrary to the principles of IDIC. Are you admitting that you are prejudiced against Humans?"

The elder Vulcan frowned in displeasure. "My opinion of Humans is based upon personal observation and extensive study of Human history. I see no logic in forming a positive opinion of a race of beings who have not demonstrated their worthiness of such an opinion."

"May I ask what your objection to Humans is?"

T'Pau tilted her head, gazing at her with a quizzical look on her face. To Amanda, she resembled a small, curious bird, gazing at her with beady black eyes. "I find Humans to be an immature, irrational, and violent species - no insult intended to you personally, Miss Amanda."

"_Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim_. Please continue."

"When the High Council considered the possibility of establishing first contact with Humans after your Zefrem Cochrane developed a functional warp drive," the clan matriarch continued, "I actively opposed such an initiative. I did not believe then, and still do not believe, that your race is sufficiently advanced to join the intergalactic community of star-faring civilizations. Unfortunately, Solkar argued strongly in favor of first contact, and carried a majority of votes on the High Council. It was he who traveled to Earth aboard the starship _T'Plana-Hath_ to initiate first contact with Cochrane."

Amanda gazed thoughtfully down at her hands for a few moments before responding. "I understand why you might have a negative opinion of Humans. In the past, our race was as you describe. We nearly destroyed ourselves and our planet with atomic war and disastrous genetic experiments intended to 'improve' the race."

The elder Vulcan steepled her fingers. "My people also experienced an atomic war that nearly destroyed our race and our planet, until Surak emerged from the desert teaching a new philosophy of logic and peace over two thousand years ago."

"We Humans finally came to our senses and developed a more humane, just society, but it was only about two hundred thirty years ago. Human civilization has come a long way in that comparatively short period of time, but we obviously have a long way to go before we reach the level of civilization Vulcans have achieved.

"Unlike your people, however, we Humans are a highly diverse race. It's true that there are still many Humans who match your description, but there are also many Humans who are the philosophical and intellectual equal of Vulcans. I respectfully submit to you, _T'sai_ T'Pau, that there is no such thing as a typical Human. Where is the logic in prejudging me based on your opinion of Humans as a race? I am myself, Amanda Grayson _aduna_ Sarek. I respectfully ask you to judge me for who I am, what kind of person you perceive me to be, and make your decision based on that, rather than on your preconceived notions about Humans in general."

T'Pau gazed thoughtfully at Amanda for what seemed an eternity. Finally, she shifted in her chair and leaned forward. "Very well, Miss Amanda. I find you. . . interesting. Let us come to know one another.

To be continued

Vulcan terms:

_ha_: yes

_kaasa_: a blue-green fruit often used for juice

_ko-kugalsu_: fiancee

_Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on_. We have differences. May we, together, become greater than the sum of both of us. A saying of Surak.

_Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim_. There is no offense where none is taken. A saying of Surak.

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I hope you're enjoying it. If you haven't left a review, please take a moment to let me know how you like the story. Just one more chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting T'Pau

Chapter 4, The Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em; don't profit.

Acknowledgement: Many, many thanks to T'Ashalik for her excellent beta reading and her patience and understanding in the long process of writing this story. I couldn't have made it without you, my friend. Beta on!

"I read in your dossier that you have recently been granted a doctoral degree in xenolinguistics, yet you have spent the last year teaching Federation Standard and English to Vulcan children at our embassy in San Francisco. Why are you not working in your chosen field? What are your career plans and goals?"

Amanda smiled at the Vulcan matriarch. "I've always been very interested in the study of foreign languages, how they evolved, and how they reflect the culture of the people who speak them. When I studied _Vuhlkansu _as part of my undergraduate curriculum_, _I became so fascinated by the Vulcan language and culture, I decided to major in xenolinguistics. My career goal is to teach that subject at the university level.

"In my doctoral dissertation, I discussed possible techniques for improving the universal translator so that it can detect speech patterns in unknown alien languages and begin to translate those languages almost immediately - a huge leap forward in translation technology.

"Last week, Dr. Hoshi Sato contacted me and invited me to join the Federation Universal Translator Project Team, comprised of xenolinguists and computer engineers from several Federation planets. Our efforts will be focused on implementation of the improvements for current translation technology I explored in my dissertation."

T'Pau nodded. "My niece, T'Pera, is one of the computer engineers assigned to that team. But you have not answered my other question: why, given your academic background, did you accept a position teaching Federal Standard and English to Vulcan children at our San Francisco embassy?"

"My faculty advisor told me about the teaching position at the Vulcan Embassy after I had completed my coursework for the Ph.D. I needed an income to live on while I wrote my dissertation, so I applied for the position. My interview with _Osu_ Soran seemed to go well, and he hired me. I've enjoyed teaching the children very much, and they appear to respond well to my teaching style."

"I see," the matriarch said. "But you are now bonded to the Vulcan Ambassador. How has that fact affected your career plans?"

Amanda's chin lifted. "Correction: I am now _married_ to the Vulcan Ambassador. Falling in love with Sarek turned my entire life, and all my career plans, upside down. I know that being an ambassador's wife is practically a full-time job in itself, and he will always be my first priority.

"He wants me to travel with him on his off-planet assignments whenever possible, and I need to be free to go with him with little or no notice at times. But I think I can still manage to teach at least part-time, and I will still be able to work on the Universal Translator Project Team."

"And what if the two of you are able to have a child?" she asked. "Then what will you do?"

"When Sarek and I have a baby, I plan to stay home with our child until he or she is at least four years old. I'll be our child's first teacher.

"If time permits, I plan to offer my services as a tutor to Vulcan students who want to improve their spoken Federation Standard. When our child is a little older, I hope to teach xenolinguistics at the Vulcan Science Academy."

T'Pau leaned back in her chair. "It appears you have given considerable thought to your life as my great-nephew's bond-mate."

"Sarek and I have discussed our plans for the future in great detail. We both know that our life together will not be easy, but we cherish each other and are committed to working through our difficulties together."

T'Pau gazed thoughtfully at her great-nephew's young bond-mate. "Nothing is more important to Vulcans than family. What can you tell me about your childhood and your family life?"

A glowing smile lit Amanda's lovely face. "I had a wonderful childhood! My dad is a university history professor, and my mom is an elementary school teacher. I am the youngest of three children: Robert is the oldest, then Patrick was born two years later – and I came along three years after that.

"When Robert was born, Mom decided to take a leave of absence from teaching and stay home while her children were small, teaching each of us personally, until we were ready to start middle school.

"We lived in an old farmhouse out in the country, and ran a small family farm. We kept cows and chickens, and grew our own vegetables and fruit: apples, pears, grapes, blueberries, and strawberries.

"When we weren't having lessons with Mom, we always had chores to do: collecting eggs, feeding the chickens, milking the cows, cleaning out the stables, weeding the garden, picking crops, anything that needed to be done, basically; and even with all that, we still had plenty of time to roam the farm and play.

"At night or on rainy days, we played games or read in Dad's office while he did lesson plans or graded tests on his computer. He had hundreds of books on the shelves in his office, especially history books and literary classics, and all three of us loved to read."

"Describe your parents."

"My dad is a big, tall man with a booming voice, but beneath that blustery exterior, he's really a soft-hearted man who adores our family. My mom is petite like me, a quiet, soft-spoken woman - but surprisingly, she was the real disciplinarian in the family.

"She is very wise; she gave us just enough freedom to make our own choices when we were children, allowing us learn from our mistakes. It was a very effective way to deal with behavior problems…I rarely made the same mistake twice."

"Interesting. And how did your parents react when you told them you and my great-nephew were, what is your Terran word," she paused, "engaged?"

"Well, they were both very concerned about me and whether I would be happy as the wife of a Vulcan. I'm my father's only daughter, and human fathers tend to be very protective of their daughters.

"When I told them about Sarek, Dad expressed concern about the age difference between us. He was afraid that my Vulcan husband would take me away to an alien planet and never allow me to see my family again. He also worried that I would be unhappy because he thought Sarek has no emotions and wouldn't be able or willing to provide for my needs, emotionally speaking.

"My Mom's concerns about our bonding were similar, and really, their concerns are understandable. Because Vulcans keep their private lives private, most Humans don't have a very clear understanding of Vulcan family life or your culture. However, neither of them ever considered rejecting him as a future son-in-law just because he's a Vulcan."

"I presume he has met your parents. How was his interaction with them?"

"My Mom was very gracious but a little reserved when she first met him. When she actually got to know him, and saw us interact with each other, she realized that Sarek does cherish me and that I'll be happy with him. That satisfied her main concern about our relationship. Now she absolutely adores him.

"Dad was a different story: when I introduced Sarek to him, he was stiff and guarded. After we had a chance to settle in, Dad took him into his office and they spoke at great length about the age difference between us, whether he will be able to give me the emotional support I need as a Human woman, how I'll be received by your family once we move to Vulcan."

"How did Sarek'am answer your father's questions?"

"Oh, he was wonderful. Being the skilled diplomat he is, Sarek patiently answered all Dad's questions and addressed all his concerns as truthfully and completely as possible.

"When Dad finally ran out of questions, Sarek made a passing comment on all the history books on the shelves in the office, telling my father that he's quite a student of history himself. That's what really brought my dad around. The two of them started discussing Vulcan's history of first contacts and the founding of the Federation, and then moved on to other aspects of Earth and Vulcan history.

"Two hours later, when it was time for dinner, they were still in there talking. Mom and I had to call them to dinner four times before we were finally able to pry them out of that office and get them to the dinner table.

"By the end of the evening, Dad and Sarek had begun to establish a friendship. For the rest of the visit, the two of them could be found in Dad's office every chance they got, sipping tea and discussing history. Now Dad thinks the world of my husband, and he's always bragging about his 'brilliant Vulcan son-in-law' to his friends."

"I am not surprised my great-nephew was successful in winning the respect of your parents. He seems to have inherited my brother's natural ease with beings of many different species, a quality that has made him the successful diplomat he is," T'Pau answered.

Amanda smiled. "It is indeed." After a moment, she continued, "_T'Sai_, may I ask you a question?"

When the matriarch inclined her head in assent, Amanda asked, "Can you tell me something about Sarek's childhood and family life? He's only shared glimpses of it with me through our bond. It might help me to understand his expectations for his life with me if I know more about what his childhood was like."

Amanda watched with interest as the corners of T'Pau's mouth quirked wryly. "My great-nephew was a most . . . interesting child." Stirring, she gazed inquiringly at Amanda. "Before I continue, would you care for tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

The elder Vulcan pushed a communication button on her chairside computer console. "T'Zena, please bring a pot of Terran green tea."

Turning back to Amanda, T'Pau steepled her fingers and began to speak. "I do not know if Sarek has told you this, but I have stood in the place of his _ko'mekh-il_, his grandmother, since he was a small child. His grandmother died in a shuttle accident when he was one year old, and Solkar never remarried.

"Whenever my nephew Skon and his wife T'Lara traveled off-planet on diplomatic assignments, Sarek stayed with me. He was an active, curious child with a natural talent for disassembling and reassembling mechanical devices of all types in order to understand how they functioned.

"When he was five years old, he stayed with me for a period of five weeks. During that time he became fascinated with my food replicator. One afternoon when I was busy in my office, he decided to find out for himself how the replicator functioned. . ."

Sarek shifted uncomfortably in his chair in the waiting area. Amanda had been in conference with T'Pau for quite some time, and there was no sign the conversation was nearing an end. He could sense very little about how the meeting was going through his bond with his wife.

When T'Zena entered the reception area carrying a tray with a tea pot and several tea cups, he rose and walked over to her. "T'Zena, Amanda has been in there for one hour thirty-three point four five minutes. Can you tell me what is happening?"

T'Zena's eyes gazed into Sarek's with what he recognized as amusement. "I can only tell you that _Otoz'ot-il_ T'Pau sent for tea. I do not know if that is an indication that it is going well for _T'Sai_ Amanda or not."

After a brief hesitation, Sarek inclined his head. "I see. _Nemaiyo_, T'Zena."

"I am sure you will hear something soon, Cousin," the young Vulcan replied before walking toward T'Pau's inner chamber. At the doorway, she paused for a moment, turning back to face Sarek. "_T'Sai_ Amanda seems to be an agreeable individual. T'Pau can be quite difficult at times, but she is a keen judge of character. Have faith in your wife. I believe she will do well."

With that, she opened the door and entered the chamber. Sarek heard one of Amanda's soft, rippling laughs before the door closed again. Both eyebrows rose to his hairline as he returned to his seat and resumed his wait.

Thirty point four five minutes later, T'Zena appeared at the doorway and summoned him into T'Pau's inner chamber. Hesitating just inside the room, he observed his wife and his great-aunt sipping tea and talking. Through his bond with Amanda, he sensed that the tension between the two of them, while still present, had eased somewhat.

T'Pau saw him first. "Come, Great-nephew. Join us. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

He glanced warily from one of them to the other as he moved forward and took a seat next to Amanda. "Tea would be acceptable." Turning to face his great-aunt, he continued. "Has your conversation thus far been satisfactory?"

The clan matriarch, her face expressionless as always, turned to gaze thoughtfully at his wife. "After a rather. . . difficult beginning," she replied, "we have arrived at an understanding, of sorts. We are attempting to come to know one another."

"I see," Sarek replied, turning to face Amanda. "I heard your laughter earlier, my wife. May I inquire as to the source of that reaction?"

Amanda handed her husband a cup of tea. "_T'Sai_ T'Pau was telling me about the time you disassembled her kitchen replicator at the age of five in order to find out how all that food fit into that small machine."

The elder Vulcan nodded. "Indeed. As I recall, you managed to put the replicator back together, with the exception of three circuits and a sensor, but the only food it would produce was a viscous yellowish-green substance that resembled _sehlat masu-pekh_."

Amanda watched in amusement as the tips of Sarek's ears turn green. Suppressing laughter, she took up the thread of the story. "_T'sai_ T'Pau was not pleased when her food replicator produced a substance that looked like runny sehlat poop instead of _pok tar_, the entree she had selected for her dinner party that evening."

Sarek turned to his great-aunt, left brow arched. "And what other regrettable incidents from my childhood have you been relating to my wife?"

"Well, let's see," Amanda replied. "There was the time you disassembled _Osa'mekh'al_ Solkar's personal computer at the age of seven in order to understand its inner workings. From what I understand, when you reassembled the computer, there were two parts left over, but it operated with fifteen point two five per cent greater efficiency. And then there was the time. . ."

Sarek raised his hand, interrupting his wife. "That will be quite enough discussion of my youthful misdeeds," he said drily.

Turning to face his great-aunt, he continued. "I must ask if you have decided to sanction our bond and receive Amanda into the family, _Opid-kom_?"

T'Pau gazed into his eyes for long moments, prolonging the suspense. Finally, she broke her silence. "After speaking at length with your bond-mate, I find her to be acceptable, for a Human. However, I am still displeased that you have taken a Human bond-mate, Great-nephew. The two of you have chosen a difficult path to walk. Over time, I believe you will both come to regret this decision.

"Nevertheless, it is clear that you are committed to this woman and to this marriage, and will not be dissuaded from your decision. _Kaiidth_. Whatever is, is. Therefore, I have decided to yield to the logic of the situation. I shall sanction your bond and accept you into the S'chn T'Gai clan, Miss Amanda_. _Later this evening I will send a communiqué to all members of the family to that effect. "

Sarek extended paired fingers to his wife in the_ ozh'esta. _Tears glistening in her eyes, she touched her fingers to her husband's. Together, they turned to face their clan matriarch. "_Nemaiyo, Opid-kom," _Sarek said.

Amanda turn to face the clan matriarch. "Yes, thank you very much, _T'Sai_. I will do my best to bring honor to you, my husband, and the family."

T'Pau frowned and raised a cautionary hand. "Do not misunderstand me. I will not protect you from criticism or champion your cause with my family. You must earn a position of trust and respect with the members of this family through your own behavior. And I warn you: it will not be easy."

"I understand, and I thank you for the opportunity to earn that trust and respect."

The elder Vulcan did not respond to Amanda's statement. Turning instead to face her great-nephew, she said, "I am fatigued. You will leave me now. In two week's time, you will return here with your bond-mate. I wish to have further conversation with her."

Sarek inclined his head. "As you wish." Raising his hand, fingers parted in the _ta'al_, he added, "_Dif-tor heh smusma, Otoz'ot-il."_

_"Sochya eh dif, _Sarek_," _the clan matriarch replied.

Amanda rose to stand beside her husband. Raising her hand, fingers parted in the _ta'al_, she spoke to the clan matriarch in flawless Vulcan, "_Mene sakkhet ur-seveh,_ _T'Sai T'Pau_."

"_Sochya eh dif, T'Amanda_."

Once they were seated in the VDC limousine and the privacy screen was raised, Sarek turned to his wife, tilting her chin up for a soft kiss.

She smiled lovingly up at him. "What was that for, _adun_?"

"My wife, you never cease to amaze me. You have succeeded in achieving something few Vulcans have managed. You have faced the _le-matya_ in her den and emerged unscathed. Well done."

Amanda dimpled up at her beloved husband. "Well, now that I've survived meeting T'Pau, it's time for me to meet the rest of the family. What do you think, husband? Maybe first Solkar, and then your parents?"

Sarek's eyes crinkled at the corners. "You will no doubt find _Osa'mekh'al_ Solkar an easy conquest. My parents, however, will be much more challenging. Although he has been a diplomat for fifty point four five years, my father is a very formal Vulcan. He lacks the openness I inherited from my grandfather. And _Ko-mekh_ is, if anything, even more formal than _Sa-mekh_. Further, she holds a low opinion of Humans. She has expressed her displeasure with our bonding to me at great length."

Amanda groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "Oh, no. I'm not sure if I'm ready to go through another meeting like the one I just experienced, even though it went a little better than I had expected. At least we can relax tonight before heading back to Earth tomorrow. I'll face your parents and your grandfather the next time we visit."

When Sarek failed to respond to her statement, Amanda grew alarmed and turned toward him. "What does that expression on your face mean? S'chn T'Gai Sarek, is there something _else_ you've not telling me?"

If her bond-mate responded to her question, his answer was lost in the deep blackness of the Vulcan night as their limousine sped toward their temporary quarters at the VDC building in downtown Shi'Kahr.

A/N: And so we come to the end of what I hope has been as enjoyable a journey for my readers and reviewers as it has been for me. The writing of this story has been both challenging and rewarding. Thank you for following the story and for all of your very kind reviews. They are very much appreciated.


End file.
